


In Which Ren Still Has a Lot to Learn About Women

by kanakan



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: ...i tried, 10/10 good ship, F/M, I have an idea, and my favorite tomo ship, but i don't have the time ;w;, happy birthday gemma!, hopefully it turned out okay, i already have 2 other multichapter fics, i don't need this, i know you've gotten a lot of ren already today but here's some more /uwu/, my second favorite ren ship overall tbh, trying to keep from making a prequel series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanakan/pseuds/kanakan
Summary: A lover's quarrel PROBABLY shouldn't take place in a life or death situation. Probably.(kind of a Joker Trap au.)





	In Which Ren Still Has a Lot to Learn About Women

“Was it really necessary to flirt with the waitress?”

“Was it not? I was able to get us a lead.” 

“And get us stuck in the middle of a firefight.” Tomo glanced towards Ren. They were taking cover behind a pillar. Bullets flew in the air around them. Chunks of stone were cracking off beside them.

“My, is the little minx jealous?” Ren teased, quickly aiming his gun around the corner. A loud bang was soon followed by a scream of pain from one of the mooks. Tomo huffed.

“Hardly,” she muttered, scanning the room. She spotted a sniper on the upper level. She quickly fired. The shot scared the sniper back behind cover. “There were other ways to get that info. Ways that wouldn’t lead us into an obvious trap.”

“ _ I _ didn’t decide to go this way-”

“You insisted on going this way.”

“And you agreed.”

Tomo sighed in exasperation. 

“Back to the point. Your ‘getting a lead’ could easily be seen as cheating.”

Ren looked towards Tomo, pulling his best puppy dog eyes.

“I’m hurt. Why do you have so little trust-”

“Rome.”

“That-”

“Bali.”

“Well-”

“Madrid.”

“...Okay, you might have a point.”

A thug rushed towards them. Ren and Tomo jumped aside in opposite directions. As the thug rushed past, he was felled by two bullets to the neck.

“Might?”

“Well, of course.” Ren lowered his gun; instinctively, Tomo raised hers, carefully watching for a surprise attack. “Haven’t I proved many a time that you’re the only one for me?”

“...not really, considering what’s happened.” She sighed. “Okay, look-” She grabbed a thug who had been attempting to sneak up on them. Pinning him to the ground, she pointed the muzzle of her gun toward his head. “You seem to want to butt in, so answer this for me, okay? Is flirting to get information still cheating?”   
Sweat rolled down the man’s face. It took him a few tries to form coherent words.

“I-I guess so?” he stammered. Tomo nodded and pulled the trigger.

“See?” Blood now stained her black suit. She frowned down at it and rubbed at it, but had no luck getting it out. That would be troublesome to remove. “If even one of these guys can figure it out, there’s a problem.”

“The problem is with how you got that answer” The blonde gestured toward her gun. “People will say anything when under threat of death.”   
“It wasn’t a threat. It was going to happen either way.”

“...and is that any better?”

“...yes? Why wouldn’t it be?”

Ren sighed in exasperation.

“...either way, you’re the only one for me. All of those times were temporary, correct? But I’ve stayed with you, and I intend to keep doing so.”

“You said almost the  _ exact same thing _ to that waitress.”

“...there isn’t a thing that I could say now that could get me out of this, is there?”

“Got that right, buddy.”

“Well, if there’s not a thing that I could say…”

“Huh?”

Ren pulled Tomo closer, holding her by the waist. Slowly, he leaned toward her, his eyes flickering shut. She could feel the hotness of his breath as his lips got closer to hers. She closed her eyes as she waited for their lips to meet.

_ Bang! _

A bullet flew past, right between them. They both jumped back and aimed towards the source of the shot. A silver-haired male was pointing a revolver at them. The muzzle was still smoking. Ruffling his spiky hair, he holstered the gun and glared at the couple.

“Do you  _ really _ think that this is a good time for a stupid argument?” He gestured behind him in a brusque manner. “Finish the mission. Then you can yell at each other.”

“So rude, Ran-chan.” Ren sighed and lowered his gun. “Wasn’t it obvious that we were in the middle of something?”

“You’re  _ supposed _ to be in the middle of a mission. Act like it.”

With that, Ran turned on his heel and stalked away. Tomo followed after; she glared at Ren as she walked past him. 

“This isn’t over, you know.”

Ren smirked.

“If you say so, my little minx.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was kind of worried that I wouldn't finish this in time, but somehow I managed.   
> Happy birthday, Gemma. I hope you enjoyed Ren being an idiot <3


End file.
